1950
]] '']] '']] in ''Hold That Pose.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 6 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *February 15 - Cinderella (Boston, Massachusetts) *February 22 - Cinderella (Chicago, Illinois)/(New York City, New York) *March 4 - Cinderella *July 19 - Treasure Island Shorts *January 6 - Pluto's Heart Throb *January 20 - Lion Around *February 10 - Pluto and the Gopher *February 24 - How to Ride a Horse *March 3 - The Brave Engineer *March 25 - Crazy Over Daisy *April 7 - Wonder Dog *April 21 - Funny Little Bunnies (re-release) *April 28 - Trailer Horn *May 19 - Primitive Pluto *June 9 - Puss Cafe *June 30 - Motor Mania *July 7 - The Grasshopper and the Ants (re-release) *July 19 - In Beaver Valley *July 21 - Pests of the West *August 11 - Food for Feudin' *August 25 - Brave Little Tailor (re-release) *September 1 - Hook, Lion and Sinker *September 22 - Camp Dog *October 13 - Bee at the Beach *October 27 - The Moth and the Flame (re-release) *November 3 - Hold That Pose *November 23 - The Moth and the Flame (re-release) *November 24 - Morris, the Midget Moose *December 15 - Out on a Limb *December 23 - Merbabies (re-release) *December 30 - Donald's Golf Game (re-release) Character debuts *February 15 - Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Jaq and Gus, Lucifer, Bruno, Major, Prince Charming, the King, the Grand Duke, Mice, Birds, Fairy Godmother, Cinderella's Father, Herald, Mary, Royal Guards *June 9 - Milton *July 19 - Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Billy Bones, Israel Hands *November 3 - Humphrey the Bear Television *December 25 - One Hour in Wonderland, the first Disney production made for television, premieres. Books *''Mickey Mouse's Picnic'' People Births *January 2 - Gary Morgan (actor) *January 8 - Jerzy Zieliński (cinematographer) *January 9 - Sandy Martin (actress) *January 16 - Debbie Allen (actress, dancer, choreographer, television director, and television producer) *January 20 - Franca Sozzani (journalist and magazine editor) *February 5 **Jonathan Freeman (actor, voice actor, singer, and puppeteer) **Jordan Kerner (producer) *February 17 - Alan Burnett (animator, producer, director, storyboard artist, and screenwriter) *February 18 - John Hughes (producer, director, and screenwriter) *February 22 - Julie Walters (actress) *February 24 - George Thorogood (vocalist and guitarist) *March 13 - William H. Macy (actor, screenwriter, teacher, and theater director) *March 20 - William Hurt (actor) *March 26 **Martin Short (comedian, actor, voice artist, writer, singer, and producer) **Alan Silvestri (composer) *March 30 - Robbie Coltrane (actor, voice actor, comedian, and author) *April 11 - Bill Irwin (actor, clown, and comedian) *April 12 - David Cassidy (actor, singer, and musician) *April 13 - Ron Perlman (actor and voice actor) *April 18 - Kenny Ortega (producer, director, and choreographer) *April 28 - Jay Leno (stand-up comedian and television host) *May 12 - Bruce Boxleitner (actor) *May 13 **Stevie Wonder (singer) **Joe Johnston (film director and former effects artist) *May 17 - Howard Ashman (lyricist) *May 18 - Mark Mothersbaugh (composer) *June 2 - Joanna Gleason (actress and singer) *June 10 - Ed Naha (writer and producer) *July 2 - Agneta Eckemyr (actress) *July 5 - Huey Lewis (musician, songwriter, and actor) *July 10 - Nick Jameson (actor, voice actor, songwriter, composer, musician, and producer) *August 3 - Jo Marie Payton (actress and singer) *August 6 - Dorian Harewood (actor) *August 13 - Jane Carr (actress) *August 27 - Charles Fleischer (voice artist) *September 19 - Joan Lunden (journalist, author, and television host) *September 21 - Bill Murray (actor and comedian) *September 29 - Tetsuo Kanao (Japanese actor and voice actor) *October 1 - Randy Quaid (actor) *October 2 - Ian McNeice (actor and voice actor) *October 7 - Hugh Fraser (actor, theatre director, and author) *October 20 - Tom Petty (singer, songwriter, and voice actor) *October 22 - Patricia Parris (voice actress and actress) *October 31 - John Candy (actor and comedian) *November 24 - Justin Case (actor) *November 28 - Ed Harris (actor) *December 10 - Gregg Berger (voice actor and comedian) *December 12 - Darleen Carr (actress and voice actress) *December 13 - Wendie Malick (actress, voice actress, comedian, and model) *December 18 - Leonard Maltin (film critic, historian, and author) *December 21 - Jeffrey Katzenberg (film producer and former chairman of Walt Disney Studios) Deaths *March 19 - Edgar Rice Burroughs (author) es:1950 fr:1950 1950